Cathy's Crafts/Fancy Flower Design
This is the fourth chapter in Cathy's Crafts. Due to Hardware Store in debt, the store has been replaced with Cathy's Crafts. Level 4-1 *Cathy enters the place. *Chloe: Welcome to Fancy Flower Design! *Chloe: Is there anything I can help you with? *Cathy: Actually, I'm looking for Lilia... She's expecting me... *Chloe: Oh! Hang on a minute - I'll let her know you're here. *Chloe leaves to get Lilia. *Lilia enters with Chloe. *Lilia: Cathy! So good to see you! *Lilia: We're expecting a new shipment today - it's VERY important it doesn't get messed up. Trial by fire, eh? Tata! *Chlor: Don't worry, I'll give her a hand. *Lilia leaves the place. *Cathy: Er… Thanks! *Chloe: What? Sorry, I meant help Lilia! Can you see to the customers for me? *Chloe: You'll be on the floor on your own today - Lilia has me on a special project. Ta ta! *Chloe leaves the place, letting Cathy start. During the level *Cathy receives deliveries. *Postman arrives saying "Delivery!" After the level *Lilia: I see everything went well! Good work! *Cathy: Thanks! *Lilia opens the delivery flower boxes. *Lilia: Ah, the flowers we need for Flower Week. I certainly hope they're all here. *Lilia: Chloe! Where are we with that centerpiece?? *Chloe: Umm, here it is, Lilia! *Lilia: Oh, my... Oh my, oh my, OH, MY! *Lilia: THAT'S what you spent all day on? *Chloe: Sorry! I'll do it again! I'll make it better, I promise! *Lilia: See that you do. We're running out of time. *Chloe does the flowers. *Cathy: Um, Lilia? I've been meaning to ask you... Whatever happened to Rohann? *Lilia: Shhhhh, Cathy dear... We have a lot to do for Flower Week. Let's try to stay focused on that, hmm? *Lilia: Great! Level 4-2 *Lilia: Cathy! I have something very important for you to do! *Cathy: Yes? *Lilia: For FLower Week, I want this place covered with artfully arranged flowers! *Lilia: Just place a single flower in a carefully selected vase - so simple and elegant! *Lilia: Here are the flowers and their vases! Match them up, and have fun! *Cathy: Will do! *Chloe: You're letting her decorate the shop for Flower Week? *Chloe: You didn't let me even touch flowers until I'd been here three months! *Lilia: We all have out strengths, Chloe. Cathy has an eye for color and composition, while you... *Lilia: Er… um... are the only one who knows how to replace the receipt tape in the register! During the level *Cathy makes flower vase arrangements. After the level *Lilia: These are beautiful, Cathy! Chloe, look! *Chloe: I suppose. *Cathy: Thanks, Lilia. *Cathy sneezes. *Cathy: I... A-Achoo! *Lilia: Oh dear! *Chloe: Catching a cold? Maybe you should go home. *Cathy sneezes again. *Cathy: No, I'm fine, I'm just... Achoo! *Cathy: Okay... M-maybe you're right. I'll see you tomorrow. *Cathy leaves the place. Level 4-3 *Lilia: No, no, no, no, no! Not like this! *Chloe: Sorry... *Lilia: Chloe, I don't know what to do with you anymore. *Cathy enters the place. *Cathy: Hi everyone! *Chloe: Shouldn't you be at home? *Cathy: Oh, I'm fine! The doctor said I just had an allergy... To pollen... *Chloe: That's not ideal if you want to work in a flower shop... *Cathy: I took a pill for it! I'm fine! *Lilia: That's good to hear... *Lilia: ...because I'm putting you in charge of the centerpiece. *Chloe: WHAT?! *Cathy: Really?! I-I don't know, Lilia... I'm pretty new at this? *Lilia: You'll do great! And Chloe will be your helpful assistant, won't you Chloe? *Chloe: Sure... I mean, after all, she HAS been here for like, what, two whole days? *Lilia: Excellent! Have fun, girls! *Lilia leaves the place. *Chloe: …….. *Chloe: Here - here's what we'll do. *Cathy: I appreciate the input, Chloe, but I'd like to chew over a few ideas before I decide. *Chloe: Cathy. Trust me. You've only been here a few days. I've been working for Lilia for YEARS! *Cathy: Well... I suppose it can't hurt to try - but I reserve the right to change my mind! During the level *Cathy designs the centerpiece. After the level *Lilia: Oh my GOODNESS! *Chloe: Lilia? What wrong? *Lilia: This... this is even worse than the last one! *Chloe: Well, what did you expect? She's got no experience! *Lilia: I guess you're right. You'll have to fix this then, Chloe. *Chloe: Will do! *Lilia leaves the place. *Cathy: Chloe, are you SURE you were trying to help me with that idea of yours? Or were you just trying to help yourself. *Chloe: Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Cathy. I'll catch on around here... eventually. Level 4-4 *Chloe: Hey Cathy, how are you? *Cathy: Why do you ask? *Chloe: You look a little pale. *Cathy: ...I do? *Chloe: Yeah... Come here, let me take a close look. *Chloe takes a closer look to Cathy. *Chloe: Hmm... *sprinkle* *Chloe: Yeah, you really DO look a little pale... Are you sure you're OK? *Cathy: Well, my allergy medication does leave me a little dehydrated, but other than that I feel great! *Lilia enters the place. *Lilia: Cathy, can I count on you do an inventory of all the flowers in the boutique? *Lilia: It's VERY important that we get this right. *Cathy: Er… Sure, Lilia! *Lilia leaves the place. During the level *Cathy checks flower inventory. After the level *Cathy walks to the center. *Cathy: Achoo! A... ACHOO! *Lilia enters the place. *Lilia: Cathy, did you finish taking the inventory? *Cathy: ACHOO! *Cathy gives the paper. *Lilia: Sigh... I'll let you know if I have any questions. *Lilia leaves the place. *Cathy: Chloe! Achoo! Did you put something - ACHOO - on my shirt? *Chloe: What are you talking about? *Cathy: When you were... Achoo! Checking me out... Achoo! I thought I felt you... Put something... ACHOO!!! *Chloe: How dare you accuse me! And here I was worrying about you! *Chloe: If you can't handle the pollen, get out of the flower boutique! *Cathy: That's- ACHOO!!! Not a- ACHOO!!! Denial! ACHOO!!! *Cathy keeps sneezing. Chloe leaves the place. Level 4-5 *Lilia: Cathy - I think it would be a good idea for you not work around flowers for now. *Cathy: You're firing me? *Lilia: Of course not - I just think we ought to let your allergies rest for a night. *Cathy: Oh, okay. *whew* *Lilia: But, I do have something equally important for you to make... FLOWER POTS! *Cathy: But, I don't really have much experience with- *Lilia: It's EASY! Just shape the clay like this... *Lilia shapes the clay into vase. *Lilia: … Put it in the kiln... And you're done! *Lilia stands up and puts into the kiln. *Lilia: Now you try! *Cathy makes and shapes the clay into vase. *Lilia: You're doing great! *Cathy puts the vase! *Lilia: Just make sure you DON'T overheat the pots - I'll write down the optional temperature for you. *Lilia writes down the temperature for Cathy. *Lilia leaves the place. *Cathy: Hey Chloe, about yesterday... I uh... I'm sorry if I came off half-cocked. *Chloe: Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay! *Cathy: Great! Well... I should get back to work. *Chloe: Have fuuuuuun! *Chloe runs the store. During the level *Chloe assists Cathy. After the level *Cathy: Okay... Time to set the temperature. *Cathy sets the temp. *Chloe: Hey, Chloe - Lilia said thirteen hundred degrees as a firing temp. Does that sound right? *Chloe checks the kiln. *Chloe: Yep, looks good to me! *Cathy: Thanks! OK, I guess I'll leave this cooking. Have a good one! *Chloe: Oh, I will... *Cathy leaves the place. *Chloe: Heh heh heh… *Chloe: Let's add a few degrees to the kiln, A few hundred, perhaps... *Chloe puts more temp to the kiln. Level 4-6 *Lilia looks inside the kiln. *Lilia: Oh my gosh! What happened to the pots? *Lilia moves aside and Cathy looks inside. *Cathy: Oh no! *Chloe: Cathy! What did you do? *Cathy: What? *Lilia: I guess you're no good around pots either... *Lilia leaves the place. *Chloe: Heh heh heh… After the level *Lilia enters the place. *Lilia: Hey, Cathy... Can I talk to you for a bit? *Cathy: Um, sure Lilia! *Lilia: There's no doubt in my mind that you are a very special talent... but I think we both know that a career in flowers isn't for you. *Cathy: Lilia, I know I've gotten off to a rough start but- *Lilia: But I still need your help for Flower Week! *Cathy: Oh yeah After all, that's why I'm here! *Lilia: Flower Week is very special - a once in a lifetime experience. *Lilia: Afterwards... Well, afterwards, you'll find your niche somewhere else. I know you will. *Cathy: I sure hope so! Level 4-7 *Cathy: Hey, Dad? Lilia thinks I'm not cut out for this... *Chloe enters the place. *Cathy: Chloe helps me a lot, but I still fail! ...Okay, Dad. I'll see you at the store... *Chloe: Cathy? Are you... leaving? *Cathy: Yeah, after Flower Week. *Cathy: You're a great flower arranger, Chloe. You've actually inspired me to try a few things back at my own shop. *Chloe: Oh... gosh, thanks. *Cathy: Good luck with the centerpiece, Chloe! *Chloe: Thanks... *They go back to work. After the level *Lilia: How's the centerpiece coming along, Chloe? *Chloe: Here it is! *Chloe gives the paper to Lilia. *LIlia: Sigh... *Chloe: I'm sorry! I'll stay up all night if I have to, I promise! *Lilia: We have three days, Chloe. THREE DAYS. *Chloe: I've got this, Lilia, I promise! *Lilia: Okay - but this is your last chance. Level 4-8 *Cathy: Chloe? Have you been working all night?? *Chloe: I... Yes. I was desperately trying to come up with some new designs... Wanna see? *Chloe gives her designs to Cathy for quick view. *Cathy: Wow... Umm... Chloe... These are-- *Chloe: I know, they're terrible! And I'm completely out of ideas. Please, Cathy - *Chloe: I'm sorry for being so mean to you before. Can you please help me? *Cathy: We'll make it a team effort, okay? During the level *Cathy shares ideas with Chloe. *Upon sharing ideas: **Chloe: Thanks! After the level *Lilia: Time's up, Chloe. *Chloe: H-here you go, Ms. Lilia, ma'am! *Chloe gives ideas to Lilia. *Lilia: Hmmm... Hmmm... HMMM... *Lilia: This... looks VERY promising. Keep me updated! *Lilia: And keep up the good work! *Chloe: Ahh... Thanks! Level 4-9 *Lilia enters the place. *Lilia: Cutting it a bit close, don't you think? *Chloe: It'll be done in time, I promise! *Lilia: I certainly hope so - Flower Week starts tomorrow! *Lilia: Cathy - could you help Chloe with the masterpiece? *Lilia: I'm a bit concerned she won't finish in time. *Cathy: Sure thing, Lilia. During the level *Cathy finishes the masterpiece. After the level *Chloe: Would you do the final honors, Cathy? *Cathy does final honors. *Chloe: *whew!* We did it! Thank you so much, Cathy. You really saved my hide. *Chloe covers from Lilia, entering the place. *Lilia: Just in the nick of time, eh? Let's have a look. *Lilia opens the cover. *Lilia: This is excellent, Chloe! Possibly the finest centerpiece we've ever done for Flower Week. *Lilia: I hope you learned a lot from Chloe, Cathy. *Cathy: Let's just say, it's been an experience. Level 4-10 *Lilia: Aaaaand now... allow me to present Fancy Flower Design's masterpiece for this year's Flower Week... *Chloe uncovers the masterpiece. *They applause! *Chloe: ……. *Chloe: Lilia, I need to tell you something. *Lilia: Can't it wait? We're going to be swamped with orders in a moment - and all thanks to you! After the level; Post-chapter *Lilia: Chloe, your centerpiece is the talk of the exhibition. I'm glad I had faith to you. *Chloe: Uh... well... I didn't exactly do it ALL by myself. *Lilia: What do you mean? *Chloe: Lilia... Cathy didn't just 'help' me with the centerpiece. She... she did everything. I mean, it was her design, her arrangement. *Cathy: Chloe, I- *Chloe: No, it's true! I had almost nothing to do with it. Everything you touch becomes art! *Cathy: That's not true, Chloe. I've actually learned a lot from you. *Chloe: ...Really? *Cathy: Between you and this book my dad gave me, I've learned a ton. Here, I want you to have it. *Cathy gives her book to Chloe. *Chloe: Really? *Cathy: You're passionate about flowers, Chloe. With a little more study on things like technique and composition, you'll be unstoppable. *Lilia: Cathy, can I speak to you for a moment? *Lilia: Cathy, Fancy Flower Design needs you - how about you come work for me full time? *Cathy: Wow! That... that really means a lot to me Lilia. But I think working here has helped me find my REAL passion. *Lilia: Cathy, that's great to hear. Best of luck... and keep in touch. *Chloe: Goodbye, Cathy. Good luck with the shop!